Talk:Trial 834
Jugner Forest S - Just finished doing this on War Smilodon in Jugner Forest (S) beyond the river and OP. There's a camp of 8 of them around there with 5 minute reswawn timers. They don't seem to link. --Aemora 15:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) The position for the camp Aemora mentioned is just over the wall at (J-7). There is a ramp leading up and over the wall allowing access from the west. The spawns are very close together and respawn fast enough the me as 85WHM/RDM and my 85BLU/NIN friend never ran out of mobs to kill. --Madranta 06:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) - Thanks to Aemora's comment, I managed to do this real fast. The tigers are really squishy, don't link and die fast. At first I went there RDM/WHM with NPC66 and managed to kill 60 in about 2h30-3h. They have poor accuracy and didn't hit me as much as I had anticipated. Then the other day I said f... it, and dual boxed my bf's DRG/NIN and me RDM/WHM, which took me about 1h30-2h to kill the 90 tigers I had left. The tigers did, however, hit the DRG more than when I was killing them as RDM. --Lisamarie 01:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Bibiki Bay I'd also recommend killing Goblin's Rarrabs in Bibiki Bay. As RDM90/WHM45; Blizzard4 + Banish2 would usually be enough. Plus if no-one else is there you can claim both camps for faster respawns. --Eckeward 04:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) * At level 90, this camp becomes extremely easy for any job that can wield the staff. 90RDM/WHM with normal gear would take a single Aero IV followed by Banish II. You can rotate between the 2 Rarab's in the area in about 45 seconds. With Refresh 2, refresh body and head you can go almost non stop. All 150 kills took me about 2 hrs. --Bekisa 03:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) - Affinity +1 gives 10% damage boost, the same as an NQ light staff. Unknown if it gets 20 magic accuracy. Current theory : affinity+1 ~ NQ staff bonus (10% damage and 20 magic accuracy) affinity+2 ~ HQ staff bonus (15% damage and 30 magic accuracy) affinity+3 ~ bonus from the new teiwaz If the weapon has affinity : magic accuracy +x / magic damage +y, it means it is getting the magic accuracy of "affinity +x" and the damage of "affinity +y". Exemple : "Teiwaz : 835" is getting magic accuracy of affinity+1, aka +20, and magic damage of "affinity +3", aka +20%. Pchan 16:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I noticed today that while doing Trial:834, because the staff had no cost- on avatars, Carbuncle cost me 2mp/tic to keep out (so I'd use Avatar's Favor to make a free carbuncle again). However on the next, Trial:837 (200x Mandragora, Carbuncle Kills), I noticed that I kept the refresh from my body peace. I removed the Avatar's Favor and kept a free carbuncle, So it leaves me to wonder if the "Light Affinity +1" on the staff has the effect of Light-based Avatars -2 (Same -2 as on NQ Elemental Staves). Previous Theories already mentioned that the Affinity+1 would give the staff same Accuracy and Attack bonuses to magic, and after seeing the effects for myself, I believe that the hidden effect of Avatar perp. cost -2 is also attached to "Light Affinity". --NomadMoogle *Generic "X Affinity+1" on all of the staves before you choose macc, mab, or pet is the same effect as the nq level 51 staves. Same +/- 2 perp for same/opposing element, and +/- 10% damage for same and opposing element. I have also tested it with the wind staff for garuda. --Annalise 23:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) By far the easiest place to do this trial is in Vunkerl Inlet (S) on the Gigas's Tiger due to their pet lvl hp. --Kav 03:36, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I liked Vunkerl Inlet (S). I camped on top of the cliff at D/E-12. It was a safe and easy pull. vm0d 03:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *Confirmed any light based Weaponskill. Was with a BLU and Seraph Blade and Shining Blade worked.Annex of Sylph October 6th, 2010 21:37 EST * Tachi: Koki worked for me from a SAM90/DNC45 paired up with the WHM90/BLM45 equipped with the Teiwaz. Things that work Moved from front page: Proof <-- This is false. We tested this over and over again, and each time, it failed to prove otherwise. Also, the "proof" does not quite prove anything. The trial went from 105 remaining to 108, how is that even possible? Added: http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y163/xzelldx/Fynecia/ffxi_20110302_051627-1.png *Le sigh* its possible, and to answer the unsigned question it was probably banishga 2. Apelila 11:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Keep using that elemental seal. It's a 100% to get a no resist on spell.